Empress Grau of Moebianity
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. '(Note: This continuity may be subject to change and revision.) ' ''"Rejoice children of Moebius, for I have come to lead you!" '' Empress Grau Bradanska is the planned future ruler of the Order. She is the incarnate spirits of her family members possessing Grau all at once.She is the will of her father, and the best hope Moebius has to ever becoming a decent and progressive race ever again. Personality: Empress Grau possesses the spirits, and therefore the personalities of Grief, Ivan, Amanda, and Rose Bradanska. It is believed Grau looks upon her deceased family members for guidance, but tries to contain their darker and more negative traits within herself. To her own persona however, Grau still maintains her well meaning, yet shifty and fickle nature. History: The Fall of the Second Order (Lore to be updated) The Order Catastrophe Following the death of her father Grief Bradanska, the Order was thrown into complete disarray and chaos. With the grand vision of the baron now seen as an awakening dream, social order within the Order fell within months.With the state in total and complete chaos, the Order was on the verge of collapse.Separatists factions arose between the old government of the Order, and the new 'liberators', or those who sought for social rights of the former 'undesirable' hedgehogs and echidna populations. However noble the liberators were viewed,they still eventually got into shadow elements that the Order has tried to put down, only for them to rise again. Racial wars began to happen all over Moebius in Order territories and eventually this would lead to all out armed conflict between multiple factions fighting for control. The Ascension With the last bastion of Order stability under firm lock-down during this period, the city of Siag, the surviving members of the Bradanska family hid in refuge. Grau and her brother Tyrenous were the last surviving members of their family. It was believed that during this dark hour that while slumbering, the spirits of the deceased Bradanska's consulted with Grau from the great beyond. The reasoning behind this is unknown, but it could be perhaps that if they had granted Tyrenous their combined powers he would perhaps have lead to the destruction of Moebius's future. As she awoke that fateful night, Grau reached a new level of being and enlightnment as not only the spirits of her family members now resided into her, but also the combined psychic power of all of them. Unification Grau eventually took power of the remaining loyalist forces of her father's older Order. Using her newfound powers, (as well as her birth given ones), Grau was able to step in and cause a cease of tensions between the new warring factions. It was this time that Grau did something that wasn't seen since the days of Ivan, she reached out to both sides of the conflict and spoke of unity and to bring about peaceful change so that all of Moebius can benefit. While at first many Moebians were skeptical, (especially those on the rebelling sides), eventually she was able to forge a agreement with all parties that would allow for reconstruction, rejuvenation, and overall unification of not only the Order, but all of Moebius as well. The Galactic Crusades and Expansion Abilities: *Self-magnification: Scylla can grow and shrink not only her body, but her clothing and accessories at a sub-atomic level. *Super strength when giant. She can toss police cars around like toys. *Super endurance when giant. *Enhances endurance against kinetic projectiles when giant. *Enhanced stamina when giant. *Omnipotence, (due to possessing the spirits of multiple powerful psychics inside of herself.) *Psychic Mastery: (Due to as stated above) *Energy projectile manipulation *Super-intellect. likes *Unity *Stability *Telling white lies *Relative peace. *Expansion of the Moebian people to the stars Dislikes *Strife *The sins of her father Skills: *Leadership *Wisdom *Melee combat adeptness Stats: (Prepared to be overpowered): Trivia: *Undoubtedly, this version of Grau is inspired by the Emperor of Mankind in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. *Due to lightsabers not being in Jaredthefox92's series, Grau's sword projects her own psychic energy to compensate. Theme: Category:Females Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC